Today, in order to promote mobility, storage devices must operate with limited power, such as a battery or bus-powered. However, the power requirements for many applications, such as video and audio playback, requires high power consumption with current products. Power management and battery life is especially significant for wireless devices, since wireless communications can quickly consume battery power.
Known technologies typically extend battery life by using larger capacity batteries and/or aggressively idling non-essential components. However, these techniques do little to improve the performance of the devices. The known technologies also fail to extend battery life to an acceptable amount, especially for wireless devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems that can conserve power and extend battery life.